voice_actors_from_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker: Zeruda no Densetsu Kaze no Takuto
The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (Japanese: ゼルダの伝説 風のタクト Hepburn: Zeruda no Densetsu: Kaze no Takuto?) is an action-adventure game developed and published by Nintendo for the GameCube home video game console. The tenth installment in the The Legend of Zelda series, it was released in Japan in December 2002, in North America in March 2003, and in Europe in May 2003. The game is set on a group of islands in a vast sea. The player controls series protagonist Link as he attempts to save his sister from the sorcerer Ganon and becomes embroiled in a struggle for the Triforce, a sacred relic that grants its holder's wishes. Aided by allies including pirate captain Tetra and a talking boat named the King of Red Lions, Link sails the ocean, explores islands, and traverses dungeons to acquire the power necessary to defeat Ganon. Wind, which facilitates sailing, plays a prominent role, and can be controlled with a magic conductor's baton called the Wind Waker. The Wind Waker was directed by Eiji Aonuma and produced by Shigeru Miyamoto and Takashi Tezuka. It retains the basic 3D gameplay of its predecessors, Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, but with a distinctive cartoon-like art style created through cel shading. Though the art style proved divisive among players, resulting in comparatively weak sales outside Japan, the game received critical acclaim, and is now widely considered to be one of the greatest video games ever made. The Wind Waker originated the "Toon Link" variant of the main character, and received two direct sequels for the Nintendo DS, Phantom Hourglass (2007) and Spirit Tracks (2009). A high-definition remaster, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD, was released for the Wii U in 2013. Like Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, The Wind Waker is an open world action-adventure game with role-playing elements. The control scheme is comparable to its predecessors: the player moves the protagonist Link in three dimensions from a third-person perspective. Link fights with a sword and shield, and can use a variety of other items and weapons. He interacts with non-player characters and objects via the action button. Like the previous games, The Wind Waker features a targeting system allowing Link to "lock on" and constantly face an enemy or target. A new feature is the ability to move the camera system around Link. The game world comprises 49 gridded sections of the "Great Sea", each containing an island or island chain. Some must be explored to continue the story, while others are optional.Like all Zelda games, The Wind Waker features several dungeons—large, enclosed areas where Link fights enemies, finds items, and solves puzzles to continue. Each dungeon quest concludes with a battle against a boss, a singularly powerful enemy. In addition to the main story, the game includes many sidequests, minor objectives the player can optionally complete to attain rewards. For example, Link can use the "Picto Box" – an in-game camera – to take pictures to fulfill quests. Throughout the game, Link acquires items and weapons providing new abilities. Items are often needed to reach certain areas, defeat bosses and other enemies, and advance the story. For example, the grappling hook is necessary to pass obstacles and defeat the boss in the Dragon Roost Cavern dungeon; it can then be used to enter previously inaccessible areas. The "Tingle Tuner" is a special item allowing a second player to control the character Tingle if the system is connected to a Game Boy Advance by a link cable. A significant portion of the game is spent sailing between islands on Link's boat, the King of Red Lions. The boat's sail is driven by wind that blows across the game world in one of eight directions; a tailwind behind the boat will give it top speed, while sailing against the wind is difficult. The Great Sea features different enemies and obstacles than appear on land. Some items serve new purposes on the King of Red Lions; for instance, the grappling hook serves as a crane for recovering sunken treasure. Link explores the sea with the help of a sea chart, which can be updated with information on each square and island. Through the game, Link acquires additional charts pointing the way to treasure chests and significant locations. On land, dungeons feature similar maps. Early in the game, Link receives the titular Wind Waker, a baton that allows him to control the wind and gain other powers when he "conducts" specific melodies. The player controls the Wind Waker by moving the joypads to change pitch and time signature. The first melody, the "Wind's Requiem", enables Link to change the wind's direction, allowing him to sail toward any location. Link can learn five other tunes for the Wind Waker, which provide abilities such as warping to other regions through cyclones and turning night to day. Cast Category:Nintendo Category:GameCube Category:Action-adventure game Category:Video Games